


Crying Words That You Mean

by NidoranDuran



Category: Pathfinder: Kingmaker (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, Face-Fucking, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Girl Penis, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rimming, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Valerie has had it with Linzi's inability to shut up, and in a lapse of judgment and decency, decides to take matters into her own hands to silence her. When Amiri and Octavia discover her, it turns into a mean-spirited catharsis of venting all their frustrations onto the talkative Halfling. Anonymous commission.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Crying Words That You Mean

"--which is where the history of Absalom and its nature as the center of the world has made it truly the center of history, and I know we probably can't build as grand a place in history, and certainly not in our lifetimes, but if we aim for a grand legacy, I think we can--"

"Will you shut up?" Valerie's eyes flashed in fury toward Linzi as she felt the bubbling fever and anger inside of her bring about something utterly infuriating. "Just shut up." She sat there clutching a cup of tea that did little to soothe her nerves. Today had no reason to be as wildly, blatantly stressful to Valerie as it somehow turned out to be, but she was a surprisingly furious presence today, and the irritation in her voice expressed the utter fury of her thoughts.

"What?" Linzi asked. The chatty Halfling had simply gotten lost in her words again, tried to be eager and talkative while not really measuring how much the person whose ear she talked off wanted to hear any of it. She'd just gotten onto a bit of a path with all this, talking relentlessly and pissing Valerie off in some pretty big ways as she worked through tall the thoughts within her, buzzing about and not stopping to think much about any of it until it was already a little bit too late.

"Stop talking," Valerie groaned. "Close your mouth. Just. Shut up." She knew this was probably mean on one level or another, knew she was probably in a bit too deep into the pressure and confusion of what had left her so dizzy and frustrated. She didn't care. Everything burning inside of Valerie told her to keep being angry, and to direct that anger firmly toward Linzi.

"I'm sorry," Linzi said, shirking away from Valerie. The surprise of just how angry she was left her more than a bit shaken, but of course, that only had the side effect of making her even chattier. "I didn't mean to talk too much to upset you, I just thought it would be a nice conversation to have and that we could discuss history and the idea of what we're working on here. I think it's such a special thing we're doing in the Stolen Lands, and it could be--"

Valerie had heard enough. Once Linzi took longer than three words to apologize, she had her hand under the table. It was a special kind of frustration that pushed her to suddenly act in terms as drastic as this, but Linz had inspired her most ferocious and most aggressive of intentions, and she had no choice now but to throw herself right into it. Rising up from the table, she caught Linzi completely by surprise, one hand holding up her thick and hard cock, the other seizing the back of Linzi's head and forcing her to take every inch of that cock that could fit down past her lips.

"I said shut up," she growled. "And I fucking meant it." There were no more chances now; only the reckless indulgence of a pissed off warrior deciding it was high time to act on her worst impulses, on a desire reckless and ferocious enough to bring everything crashing down on Linzi. Her thrusts weren't gentle at all, trying to cram more cock into the small mouth and force her way deeper into the Halfling, determination carrying her forward and leaving everything this all to a senseless show of wanton greed.

Utter terror and confusion shook Linzi, whose eyes were wide and whose body trembled as she beheld all the pent-up rage and aggression Valerie had been waiting to let out somewhere, somehow, and had finally settled on inflicting upon her. It didn't make any sense, but she was stuck in a confused and compromised state of acceptance, taking this all with little clear sense of how to escape or what to do with it. She was trapped, baffled, stumbling steadily deeper into a sensation of worry and heat that she was stuck wishing she knew how to deal with any of what was now tearing her apart.

"I have had to hear you drone on endlessly all afternoon. Nobody wants to hear you talk this much. Even the Baron doesn't want to hear you talk this much, and half of what you talk about is your great story about how amazing the Baron is. Nobody! Cares!" Linzi wasn't why she was angry, even if Valerie had absolutely no ability to keep her head on her shoulders and consider that fact rationally. She was just the victim of her worst intentions, of an aggressive desire to throw herself forward and use someone, something as hard as she could. 

Linzi struggled and shook under the panic and fever of getting taken for a ride. Her mouth wasn't ready for this treatment, for a deep pounding that forced her jaw open and stretched her throat. She was unprepared for any of this senseless pressure, for the greedy, overbearing panics keeping her lost and aimless, foggily fumbling into dismay and surrender. She wished she had some degree of sense, wished she could focus on any of this properly. But she couldn't. Her body struggled under the bizarre fascination and panic of being mistreated by a woman who was usually so much more respectful than this.

"Mouthy. Irritating. Chirpy. Bitch." Every thrust down Linzi's throat came with a hard grunt of some new insult, another expression of the greediest, most aggressive treatments she could muster. Valerie's cock was an unbearably tight fit, but she was happy to make sure she could force it in there, make sure she did everything in her power to stuff her cock down her gullet and force Linzi to struggle and suffer through this delirium. There was no good way to answer this panic, no ability to spare her this pressure and this confusion as it all continued to wear her down.

Nothing about this felt sane or right in the least. Her small hands grabbed Valerie's thighs and tried to shove her back off, tried to force her away while the brutality wound up harder and harsher. There was no good way to handle all of this, and the frantic sensations sweeping up miserably through Linzi induced a terror like nothing else, but one that she felt like she had no choice but to accept, falling further into the creeping worry and terror of being taken to the limit by all of this. It was too much, and in its darkest expressions of excess, she found herself due to fail.

With drool running down her chin and a shaky expression of utter terror to drag her deeper into depths of bizarre chaos. She found herself lost, trapped in a strange rush of foggy heat and delirious panic, wishing she could better focus but having little avenue to control what was rapidly becoming too much for her to handle. It felt excessive and dizzy and like she was going to come apart at the seams, thrown into a tumultuous rush of emotions that she didn't have any good, clear sense of how to process this all.

Catharsis waited for Valerie, a prospect she shook and ached in pursuit of, throwing everything she had into the throbbing, relentless glory of giving in completely. She needed this all so badly, allowing pleasure to tear her apart at the seams in the name of getting what she craved. She relentlessly raped the Halfling's throat, treating it like a sex toy for her own shameless, greedy delights before giving one final slam forward, ramming her cock so deep down Linzi's gullet that her nose rubbed against her pelvis. It was from that position that she came, pumping her load directly into her stomach in a show of unrepentant joy, a delight driving harder on and showing off something as shameless and powerful as could be.

Heavy strands of spit and throat slop clung to the cock as it withdrew from Linzi's throat. Valerie was remarkably shameless and uncaring about the indulgence that had taken her, pulling slowly away and watching her struggle for air.

"Much better," Valerie said, voice terse and biting, judgment burning through her as she beheld the glorious mess of utter wrongness before her. There was a sense of prevailing insanity to all that she beheld, with Linzi in such a rough and worn down shape, all reason eclipsed by senseless surrender. She looked like a mess, like a complete disaster wishing for clarity where there was none, and she was due to crash down deeper as everything drove her over the line and into dismay.

The door swung open, Amiri barging in growling, "I need a drink!" just in time to see Linzi there, quivering and staring at Valerie's cock, the spit strands not having snapped yet. "Woah! Looks like someone just snapped."

"Nobody snapped!" Linzi squeaked, embarrassment flooding into her now at the realization someone else knew what happened. She tried to pull away, but Valerie grabbed her by the hair and held her in place, preventing her from escaping.

"I'm shutting her up," Valerie said. "You want a turn?" Sexual aggression got the better of her; her rage-driven lapse in judgment offered her a spectacular avenue to vent her worst aggressions, and if Amiri wanted a part of it, she was happy to oblige. "Long as her mouth is busy, I don't mind sharing."

"I've wanted to facefuck this squeaking brat for so long!" Amiri shouted, shedding her clothes and barging forward in a fitful show of pure aggression, anger boiling inside of her as she seized Linzi by the hair. Her own cock swung upward, another meaty, terrifying imposition that rammed its way forward with the swift and vicious goal of claiming Linzi, who was woefully unprepared to feel the huge cock ram its way forward and get to work on her.

Amiri didn't bother thrusting forward the way that Valerie did. Instead, she held the Halfling tight in her grasp and jerked her back and forth along her cock, using her as a living sex toy more than anything else. She was determined to make her move, to slam forward and bask in the greed and the desire of a moment slipping further steadily away from sense.

This was an even worse way to be treated, with the Halfling struggling and gagging her way through getting her throat violated and stretched once more, but this time, it came with the dizzy sensation of being pulled back and forth, used with reckless intent by an always-angry barbarian ready to really dig in and show off what she could do. There was even less sense to this all, an overbearing, unrestrained show of pure fire and unhesitating heat driven by the underlying desire to break her completely.

"Your throat is my cocksleeve!" Amiri shouted, voice rising in anger and passion the same way it did when she was in the heat of battle, a driven rush of fever and greed that carried her harder toward, made her shudder under the reckless, unfathomable rush of passion she refused to hold back from. Once she got going, there was no stopping her, and the blistering fever of her brutal slams forced upon Linzi something utterly hopeless. "Maybe I'll just talk forever while I stretch your throat out. I'll just talk and talk and never shut the fuck up, and you can feel what it's like!"

It only worsened as Amiri picked Linzi up off of the floor, hoisting her into both hands and jerking her entire body around. Her limbs went weak as she became a ragdoll cocksucker for the ferocious woman, a complete mess failing to contain the things steadily pushing her toward ruin. It was too much, and the disorienting nature of being jerked around while having little air to breathe was an overbearing rush of agony and frustration ripping her completely asunder. She wasn't able to contain herself with any degree of control or sense, on a crash course into misery while wishing she had a better and clearer way to handle any of it. She didn't.

"Listen to her gag while I fuck her throat! Even when we're trying to shut her up, she can't possibly be quiet. What a fucking embarrassment." Amiri felt absolute control here, felt power above her wildest imaginings, and she craved more of it. "Choke for me louder, bitch! This is the only sound you can make, so I want to hear it!" Her hips slammed forward, trying to provoke more of that reaction as she wound her up with the single-minded intent of driving her into a state of hopeless surrender, a panic beyond sense. The brutality behind her every indulgence provided the convenient pressure she needed to offer up, throwing everything into disarray and finding her control easier to claim by the second.

The noises coming out of Linzi's abused throat mingled with genuine panic, a worry rising messier into chaos and fever, a frustrated rush of panic and desperation that left her hopelessly incapable of thinking clearly. She was stuck in a bizarre compromise, used by a woman with the most reckless and brutal of intentions and no desire to slow them down. It was all too much for her, but Linzi's ability to handle anything wasn't part of this. She was powerless here, unable to do a damn thing to handle the spectacle and confusion pushing her to continue giving in; she was doomed to simply continue falling, sliding down into chaos and worry as wicked and bizarre as anything could be.

Amiri didn't slow down. Not until she came. It was better that way, a ferocious spectacle of greed and pressure that hit Linzi hard, made much worse by the way she pulled back from her throat just in time to blast her face with hot streaks of molten spunk, pumping jizz all over her and leaving her feeling worn down in spectacular degrees of complete panic. Ropes upon ropes of cum emerged from the massive barbarian cock, all of which splattered onto her face and left her a hopelessly aflame and ashamed mess.

"Too much," Linzi gasped, dropped to the floor and falling onto her back, lying there embarrassed and confused as she tried to make sense of what had just happened to her. It was too much, its weirdest excesses all leaving her clumsy and uncertain, foggily trying to understand what had just ripped her apart and wishing she had the focus needed to pull back from this all.

"Oh, are we finally raping Linzi because we've had enough with her incessant yapping?" It was such a harsh thing to come out of such a sweet voice, but as Octavia entered, she spoke plainly about exactly what she believed was going on, and didn't skimp on expressing the frustrations everybody felt. "I would like to join, if that is the case."

"You what?" Linzi asked. Octavia too? She was mortified by the thought, by the idea that just about everyone was this fed up of her, and the growing concerns that came with it shook her down to her very core. There was no good way through any of this, and every flicker of growing concern inside of her screamed out in terror at the prospect of being taken all over again. "No, please not--"

"Ha ha, you too!" Amiri said, her anger giving way to hearty, albeit mean-spirited, humour. "I knew I wasn't the only one. Valerie, can she take her face for a ride?"

"Of course," Valerie said, her own cock twitching at the thought of watching Linzi suck yet another dick. "Feel free to do whatever you want to her."

Octavia stepped forward with a skip, tugging at her clothes and exposing yet another huge cock, one that made Linzi whimper and tremble in confused terror. Not another one. "I'd love that, but I have something in mind other than a blowjob right now." She marched toward Linzi, walking up to her and cockslapping the Halfling before turning around and bending over. "You are going to lick my ass hole in apology, Linzi. That sounds wonderful, doesn't it?"

"A woman of taste!" Amiri shouted, grabbing Linzi by the hair. "Allow me to help, then." She gripped the Halfling tightly, shoving her forward and forcing her face right into Octavia's ass, taking charge on the mater and winding her up for a brutality and recklessness as forward and as aggressive as anything she could muster. "Go! Lick it!"

Terrified into continued submission and surrendering fully to the confused pressures taking her, Linzi did as she was told. She couldn't exactly do much else. Her tongue shoved forward, dragging against Octavia's pucker and accepting the submissive, shameful reality clearly about to take her by storm, thrown into the most senseless and frantic of emotional crashes with little to no sense of how to contain it all. She was just there, forced to take on a rush of depraved panic and heat pushing her steadily to the limit.

"That feels amazing! I knew your mouth had to be good for something after all." Octavia ground her perky butt back against the Halfling's face, determined to push against her, hardening her thoughts and driving all sense away in the name of pursuing pure, shameless heat. The brilliance behind this was only getting better and more intense, only becoming something that she felt ever more ready to inflict upon Linzi. "Kiss it! Kiss the hole and push your tongue deeper in."

Linzi followed the commands, her tongue burying its way into Octavia's ass and accepting the shaky, bizarre fevers that continued to wash over her. She didn't know what else she could do in this situation, a confused wreck steadily failing to make sense of things that should have been simpler to her. Feeling the backside grind relentlessly against her face invoked pressures and concerns only growing hastier and foggier as she struggled harder through this, disrespected and humiliated in ways growing more bizarre and drastic with each reckless shove. But she licked.

Even as tears welled in her eyes, she ate Octavia's ass. It was complete madness, a frustrating realization that, whether she liked it or not, she was stuck here, learning what they really thought of her. She talked too much and her companions were willing to rape her just to shut her up, willing to mistreat and sexually abuse her for fun and amusement. It was insanity, wearing down with humiliating fever at everything about her self-esteem. It was a joke to them all, and all she could do was make out with Valerie’s ass hole and continue to submit to them. Two Humans and a Half-Elf. Even ignoring Amiri's incredible brute strength, there was simply no good ground for her to act against this all with. She was stuck in a bizarre and clumsy position, wishing for stability and calm where she had very little, and she was doomed to have to sink into this, falling further away into ruin by the second.

Valerie watched over the commotion, shamelessly stroking her cock. "Eat it harder. We are all fed up you, and I am glad to know that I do not stand alone now on this. Does it feel good? Does eating the ass of someone who finds you so irritating make you feel good?" The mockery was only getting harsher, the embodiment of a million insecurities that Linzi hadn't even considered or thought about until they were tearing her apart. Now, she was stuck trying to fight off these ferocious pressures, feelings demanding her wildest, most crushing indulgence.

"Make me cum hands-free. You owe me that!" Octavia writhed against Linzi, refusing to touch her cock even as pre-cum drooled from the tip and she threw herself harder into the wild frenzy of senseless greed, an indulgence steadily slipping further and further out of sense, leaving all reason to a silly consideration that she had no time for. Linzi continued her part in devouring the Half-Elf's hole, accepting her punishment as a shameful inevitability that she knew she had little choice but to give up to fully, whether she liked it or not. Her tongue made its broad and desperate motions against the hole in sloppy service to something slipping further and further away by the second from reason, eclipsing thought and leaving only the idea of giving up completely.

Amiri continued to rub Linzi's face into the ass, occasionally pulling her hair or smacking Linzi's own ass, unable to keep calm or hold her indulgent pressures back. She wanted nothing short of the chance to ruin and humiliate the Halfling, and fittingly, Linzi felt every bit ruined and humiliated, pushed to a state of complete terror where she obeyed, clenched up and hopelessly moving forward. She followed orders, but perhaps more damningly, she was giving up to this all, thrown into a frenzy of pure surrender and devotion where all she really understood was the idea of pushing harder against this, meeting the strange demands with a sense of acceptance that didn't make a ton of sense to her, but which formed the foundation of hopeless acceptance.

"Okay, pull her back!" Octavia said, giggling with wicked intent as she turned herself around, smacking Linzi across the face with her cock and letting loose a flood of cum all over it. She took the hard facial, one that added on top of the mess that Amiri made of her, and she felt like there was very little mercy or sense to this, little control to spare her the depraved punishment she liked to hope was maybe over, but she knew better.

"That's it, right?" Linzi asked, heaving about in confusion and panic, hoping this might be the end. "You had your fun, it can stop now."

Laughter. Linzi received laughter. Richer, fuller laughter than she'd received for any joke she'd ever made, which left her terrified, guilty, worn down by the slowly dawning prospect of whatever was about to hit her. All three of them swarmed Linzi, tearing her clothes off and shoving their cocks into her face, roughing her up with firm smacks across her cheek with the dicks, winding her up for more abuse and more aggression. "I'm going to fuck her," Valerie said, lifting Linzi up and impaling her down on her cock like she weighed nothing. She may not have been as overwhelmingly strong as Amiri was, but she could still bring the power when she had to.

A shriek of horrid panic and terror rang out bright and sharp as Linzi received the most savage of treatments. Back and forth the powerful hips slammed, determined to lay waste to her. "It's too much, slow down! My virginity!"

"You were a virgin?" Amiri asked.

"Truly, nobody can stand her, if she has gone this long without having sex, and it took our irritation to push this to happen."

There was absolutely no joy to be found here, Linzi welling up with tears under the dizzy, frantic misery of being fucked so hard. The mean-spirited mistreatment had her in a downward spiral, had her hopelessly confused and conflicted, all while Valerie's thick cock plundered her, stuffing and stretching her small, slim Halfling pussy, mistreating it in ways that had her completely unable to help herself. She was stuck, wishing for sense and for clarity while falling deeper into panic and confusion with each push.

"Please, stop!" Linzi shrieked. "It's too much, I can't handle this, stop!" Her whimpering, shivering pleas fell only on deaf ears and more laughter, before Octavia slapped her across the face with her cock.

"You complain far too much for someone who can only get sexual attention when she's pissed people off." Octavia gripped Linzi's hair and did what she had skipped out on the first time, ramming her cock down the bard's throat and starting in on her with the most savage and depraved pushes imaginable. She was ready to go all out, hammering forward with the most unrepentant greed, throwing everything into chaos and allowing pleasure to tear through her.

"Yes, harder!" Amiri shouted, a frenzied bystander behold the frantic glory of just how far down the poor girl was falling. She delighted in the sight of Linzi getting spitroasted, the utter savagery behind their every slam forward, the chaos rising and inducing something pure and unrepentant. The greed that carried the women forward wasn't getting any gentler or simpler, and as they indulged in the ferocious, reckless passion taking them, Linzi got to suffer harder, all pleasure they found extracted from her at a steep cost.

Linzi could only gag on the cock in her throat, but the throaty noises she made offered up an edge of something a bit different now, wound up by the grim reality of how harshly they were ready to treat her. This was abuse. There was no question or complexity to the issue. This was horrible, shameful abuse pushing Linzi harder into a state of utter terror, and all she could do was keep falling, keep thrashing and struggling under the strangest of pressures, wishing she could handle this while failing miserably to. There was too much going on, and all of it left her a suffering, shaky wreck. 

The sensations of cocks pounding in and out of her in erratic rhythms made her feel like she was getting jerked along between them, a hopeless, trembling mess wishing she had stability where instead she only had confusion. Her body jerked about in confused shows of deference and confusion, wondering how to contain the things rapidly pushing her to break down completely. Getting stretched to the limit by these much larger cocks proved a punishing treatment that she fell further and further out of focus.

With savage grunts, both women finished inside of her. Valerie flooded her pussy full of cum with a harsh groan of, "You'll thank me when you're pregnant," while Octavia's voice simply rang out in a bright chirp of relentless joy, bucking forward and pumping cum down her throat. The disrespect wasn't getting nay simpler to deal with, and it was extracting a horrendous toll on Linzi. "She should lick my ass hole next. Octavia, how did it feel?"

"Absolutely heavenly," Octavia sighed, smacking Linzi's cheek with firm, wicked strikes. "Just a dream. She's good for more than you would imagine at first glance.

"And I want her pussy next!" Amiri insisted. "Let me stretch that hole and see if we can make her cry harder."

"No more," Linzi whimpered. "Please, don't do this to me. I'm sorry for everything I did, but this isn't right."

"Less begging, more fucking," Amiri groaned, picking Linzi up again and slamming her onto her cock, holding her down like a living cocksleeve as she guided her froward and pushed her toward Valerie's shapely, defined rear. "And you’d better do your damndest to get Valerie off, or I'm going to make you regret it."

Impaled on another cock and shoved face-first into another ass, Linzi was still without any prayer of processing these pressures with any sense of reason or dignity. Her tongue did its part, licking against the hole in hopeless attempts to earn some mercy by giving them everything they wanted; if they got off fast enough, maybe they'd be satisfied and leave her alone. So her tongue flew without restraint or control, an unhesitating rush of panicked heat pushing harder forward, driven only by the need to lose all control and give everything up to the moment.

Valerie had less patience for games, and her hands grasped firmly onto her meaty prick, already jerking along it in wild shows of hunger and desire, indulging in the pleasure she craved above all else while these pleasures spun off into wild panic and escalating heat. "Interesting sensation. I'm intrigued by this, give me more. Fuck my hole with your tongue and maybe I'll show you what anal feels like in return."

That wasn't an offer Linzi wanted in the fucking least, but she knew that slowing down would only make things even worse, so she pushed on, tonguefucking the ass with all the power and focus she could muster, desperately fumbling her way into pleasuring these women to the best of her very limited, very confused abilities. Sexual inexperience wasn't going to be an obstacle here, but that was of little relief. Especially as Amiri threatened, "Let's train her to be a fucktoy. Forget fighting, we can drag her around to stuff our cocks into when we're weary on the road. I could use a relief Halfling!"

"I would not be against that," Valerie moaned, jerking faster along her cock with one hand while gripping Linzi's head behind her with the other, pulling her in to keep her devouring her hole. There was absolutely no control or shame in this, senseless passions escalating with little control or sense, unrestrained indulgence and passion keeping this all coming together. "What do you think, Linzi? Would you like to abandon your 'story' for a greater purpose?"

The tears ran again. With Amiri savaging her pussy and Valerie's ass demanding eating, she wasn't able to do much else in the face of this. The continued slithers, slurps, and swirls she paid Valerie's ass with grew more intense, trying to appease the abusive treatment. She wasn't sure if she was exhausting them or indulging them, if perhaps she was only winding them up harder for the idea of pushing on with blistering fever to rough her up and use her, but she wasn't able to do much else in this state, thrown into complete disarray and wishing for clarity that didn't come, for a senseless pulse of worry robbing of her sense.

Stuffing the tight Halfling hole and stretching it to capacity brought Amiri a savage, wild pleasure so satisfying and depraved that it was almost too good to believe. Unrelenting passion felt uncontrollable inside of her, pushing her to drive on rougher and messier, all in the name of breaking down the poor Halfling and reducing her thoughts to dizzy ruin. Linzi was hers, and her every motion solidified that with brutal efficiency, driving into her without a shred of restraint, all in the name of pushing her to break down. The thorough crash and the idea of completely losing all sense of self, all reason, made for the most vicious crash imaginable.

Another hot creampie awaited Linzi, this time with Amiri forcing every inch of dick into her as hard as she could, pumping her full of cum while Linzi shrieked and thrashed, taking the flood of cum into her womb and accepting the mistreatment, praising kisses against Valerie's ass hole in hopeless expressions of acceptance. She wished she could fight this off, but she was weak, sore, and she just wanted it to be over. As Valerie shouted and came all over the floor, she hoped that finally, perhaps, this was the end.

It was almost the end, but the depravity yet awaiting her may have been more than Linzi was ready for. "I'm gonna piss on you!" Amiri shouted, slapping the Halfling with her cock. "Open up for one last treat."

"You're going to do what to--" Linzi shouldn't have tried to speak, because it meant that a hot stream of yellow, musky piss splattered right into her open mouth. Linzi was appalled, a new level of mistreatment and confusion hitting her as Amiri emptied her bladder out all over her. Valerie and Octavia watched in awe at all of this mistreatment, marveling at the sight of Amiri's darkest move yet.

"Swallow," Amiri shouted, occasionally jerking her cock around to splatter her face with more of that messy, bitter liquid, all amid her continued commitment to indulging in ever sexual want at Linzi's expense. "I said drink my piss!" She cockslapped Linzi mid-stream, continuing to hose her down before aiming at her mouth once more. Linzi had no choice here; she just drank, the tears running down her face masked by all the urine that also hung onto it now, which washed away the cum shot onto it and made it run down her naked body and into a puddle on the floor.

Linzi gulped it down. She knew she didn't have much of a choice to the contrary, a trembling wreck wishing she was better off while completely giving up to the servitude and panic of a treatment beyond sense. Her misery amplified as she realized what she was doing, that she didn't have a choice but to let it happen. It was an insanity she just couldn't argue against now, no matter how much she wanted to. She obeyed, surrendered, and gave up everything they wanted.

When Amiri's stream finally ebbed, Octavia and Valerie were waiting. "I have an idea," Octavia said, picking Linzi up and slipping her cock into her pussy. Linzi expected more sex, which made the sudden, runny warmth flooding into her hole all the more terrifying. "Oh, her pussy makes such a good toilet. Go on, use her face, Valerie."

"I could never have imagined such depravities," Valerie said, wistful and intrigued as she let loose her flood of urine, gushing it all over Linzi's face once more, expecting her to drink it all down just as she had for Amiri's. There was no question or control here, no moment of calm to keep her from falling deeper into utter frenzy. "Truly amazing. Truly beautiful."

It wasn't beautiful for Linzi, as of two of her holes got pissed in at once, and the poor, tired Halfling just limply accepted it. The sensation of her pussy being peed in involved strange, almost-sexual sensations, senseless and baffling in their sensations. Her pussy could only take so much, though, and it began to trickle out of her, running down her legs to the floor or down Octavia's legs. The pressure escalated in strange and spectacular ways, dizzying and imposing in what it sought, providing weird feelings that made her even weaker against what Valerie demanded, as she instinctively swallowed down the mouthful of piss she kept taking.

When their bladders were empty, Linzi was simply dropped, left to fall onto the floor right in the puddle of piss waiting for her. More pee leaked out of her pussy as she lay twitching and sobbing, confused and torn up to a point that left her completely hopeless in her surrender. She couldn’t wrap her head around any of it, but the choice was no longer hers. She was simply ruined. Lying wasted and confused on the floor, she couldn't make any sense of it, and the women all simply left, getting dressed again and walking off with their cocks satisfied and their bladders empty, leaving Linzi behind, hopefully having learned a lesson.

The supporting 'heroes' of the grand tale she had sought to write just raped her. Abused her. Said the worst things about her and left her miserable on the floor to suffer and consider just how wrong she had been about all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
